Suffering
by Croc9400
Summary: Kim. A human girl. Brody. Kim's werewolf boyfriend. Jack. A vampire with a thirst for human blood. Kim and Jack meet in the woods. What happens? Kidnap? Love? Possibly. Strong T. This has nothing to do with twilight. I've never read it. Sorry if it sounds similar. Idk what happens. Never read it. Cover picture soon to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_I know I haven't updated any of my other stories but I have writers block. I got a new idea so I thought, "well I've gotta give the people SOMETHING" so here is your something._**

**Kim's POV**

I don't know how long it's been. Since that night. It feels like forever. Forever since everything has been ripped away from me. I've been sitting here waiting for almost two months. Just waiting, for death.

Let me catch you up to speed since that day. I had gone to visit my boyfriend, Brody. He lives in the middle of the woods. Mainly because he's a werewolf. It was a bit of a shock when I found out but now I'm cool with it. Brody was against me walking home alone, but I convinced him, since it was only ten minutes and I'm a black belt. He finally agreed and I left that house. I shouldn't have gone alone. Maybe prevent this entire thing, or make it worse. We'll never know.

I was almost home when I felt someone grab me. The boy looked to be about my age. It was dark outside, so I couldn't see clearly then, but I'll describe him later. He grabbed me and pinned me against a tree. I tried to scream but nothing came out.

"Run sweetheart" he hissed.

"What?" I croaked.

"I said. Run."he said through his teeth.

"Why would I run?" I could barely get that out. I was so terrified.

"It's the thrill of the hunt sweetheart. If you don't run, I'll make you" he said menacingly. He back away from me, leaving me space to run. I had to make the choice. Do I play this boy's game? Or do I wait to see what he does? He looked quite strong. He took a step toward me. Against my one will I ran. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, back toward Brody's house. Knowing he could protect me when I got there. I could hear the boy quickly approaching. He was a really fast runner. Within seconds, he had me pinned on the ground. I was crying now. I had no idea what this boy would do to me, or why.

Before I could do anything he had me over his shoulder. I didn't understand what was going on. He stood up and started running. We started picking up speed. We were running faster then anyone had ever run. We were probably running faster then an airplane.

Soon we were at a large cabin in the woods. We walked inside and I could finally see him. He had long, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had a muscular build, and, I hate to admit it, was very hot.

I was taking much interest in him until he smiled at me. His smile revealed his fangs. I didn't have problems believing that he was a vampire. I was dating a werewolf.

"What? You're not surprised? That's like the best part" the boy said.

"Of course I'm not surprised. I'm used to abnormal stuff" I said confidently.

"Wait how do you...oh! You're a werewolf's girl aren't you? I can smell it on you. This will only make things better" the vampire said.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" I asked timidly.

"Well, blondie. Before I suck your blood, I'm going to make you" before he finished, he sled over to me, got extremely close to me, and whispered in my ear,"suffer"

That made me shiver. Just the way he said it.

"Why not just suck my blood now?" I asked. Hoping to get my fate over with.

"Because it's no fun that way. I like to toy with my prey, tease it, before I devour it. Makes it taste much better. Oh I'm Jack by the way" he said holding out his hand. I just stared at him blankly.

"Kim" I said plainly. He smiled at me.

"What a nice name! Well Kim why don't we to have a little fun shall we?" Then he picked me up and brought me into an ajoining room.

**_So how was it? Sorry it's short. Wanted to post SOMETHING before I went to bed. Since school started I don't know what the updates will come or which story they'll come for but hopefully they'll come! So unti the next chapter follow, favorite, and review!_**


	2. I was

**_I'm sorry. I was REALLY into this story when I started it, but now I, not feeling it anymore. Anyone who wants it, PM me. Winner goes up on Friday. _**


	3. The announcement you've been waiting for

_**I just wanted to let you all know, that luvkickinit01323 will be adopting this story. I don't know when she/he will be posting it, but I will let you know when he/she does. **_


End file.
